The invention relates to a pour diverter and method for forming concrete pilings and structures having gauges and sensors pre-cast therein. Pilings of this type are described in the inventors' prior co-pending U.S. Patent Application, published as US2006/0021447.
It would be desirable to provide a more efficient and cost effective method for casting and manufacturing such concrete structures. It would be desirable to protect an embedded monitoring system from damage during the casting and manufacturing process, while still allowing for fast and efficient construction.